


Happy Birthday Dean!

by Blueberryrock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Castiel Makes the First Move (Supernatural), Dean Winchester's Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryrock/pseuds/Blueberryrock
Summary: It's been a hard week for Dean, after a horrible ending to a hunt, Dean forgets his own birthday. And how does one cheer him up? With a birthday cake made from Dean's favorite angel...and brother.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 19





	Happy Birthday Dean!

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote for Dean's birthday, which is today. It gets just a tad smutty at the end, but no clothes get removed or anything like that.
> 
> But pie filling does explode, you have been warned...
> 
> (Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, I'll appreciate it very much!)

Dean pulls the keys out of the ignition, slumping forward, resting his hands and head on the steering wheel. He and Sam had just gotten back from a hard case, they didn't get a chance to save the girls and the monsters had run before Dean had even gotten out of his restraints. The one girl that did make it to the hospital got killed by the monsters in the end.

And Dean knew it was his fault, if he didn't send Sam to deal with the monsters and gotten captured, everyone would have been alive. But no, Sam got hurt real bad and Dean had to pay for it, those girls had to pay for it.

Dean sighs, he opens the door and slides out of his baby, walking around to grab the groceries in the trunk, Dean shuffles through the bunker door and starts down the stairs.

Finding the war room suspiciously empty, Dean shrugs it off and heads for the kitchen. When he reaches the entrance, he finds Sam blocking it. "Excuse me," he grunts, trying to force his way in.

"Let me take those," Sam attempts to take the bags from Dean, but Dean takes a step back. "I've got this," Dean growls and tries to move past Sam.

"Saaam," someone calls from inside the kitchen, their gravelly voice is a dead give away but Dean doesn't care. "I think it's about to explode," Sam sighs and rips the bags from Dean's arms and tells him to "go away."

Dean sighs and wanders to his room, not really sure what to do with himself. Dean saunters into his room, throwing himself onto his bed and toes his shoes and socks off, not caring that he is still in his jeans.

Dean lets out a pitiful sound and worms his way into his blankets, making sure every part of him is covered.

He drifts off into a fitful sleep, images of the dead girls cycle through his head, the next one bloodier than the last. He replays his last words to them, "I'm Dean, and me and my brother will get you girls out of here, don't worry," until he sees himself getting hit in the head and tied up like the girls.

He watches the monsters walk Sam into the room, they kick his knee at a painful angle and leave him on the ground, and Dean watches them tear into the girls, their screams bouncing off the walls.

When he watches the last girl drop to the floor, her light ginger hair now stained a deeper red, he shoots awake to find a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

Dean yelps and launches himself backward off the bed. "I'm sorry, are you okay Dean?"

Dean groans, wiping his sweaty face, he throws the blankets off of him, feeling like he's been on a roller coaster, he crawls to his feet, letting a quiet groan slip out. "I'm fine Cas, you just scared me."

"Sam said to come and wake you up, we have a surprise for you," Castiel grins. Dean quickly scans the angel in front of him, well, he should say the half-angel in front of him.

Castiel's messy black hair is sticking up in all directions, his blue eyes crinkle as the grin on his face grows bigger. "A surprise?" Dean groans, Castiel walks around the bed and pushes Dean toward the door.

"It's a good surprise," Castiel says excitedly. "Sam and I have been working on it all day."

Castiel sits Dean in a chair around the war room table, telling him firmly not to move. Dean sighs and crosses his arms across his chest, watching the angel bound towards the kitchen, Dean repress the urge to smile at the fact that Castiel took one of his band tees.

The smell of something sweet fills the air as he hears footsteps coming closer. "Close your eyes, Dean!" Sam calls out and Dean grudgingly does so.

Dean tilts his head as the scent becomes stronger and heat dances across his face. "Happy Birthday Dean!" Sam and Castiel cheer.

Dean opens his eyes to find a crooked cake with candles that spell out old, it's a chocolate two-layer cake with the top layer slowly sliding off the bottom layer. "Wow," Dean stares at the cake in disbelief. Joy swells into Dean as he watches the flames flicker in front of him.

"Do you like it?" Castiel asks, he slides into the seat next to him and studies his face. "I know you would rather have a pie, but we tried our best."

"It's wonderful Cas, you guys did a great job," Dean grins as he blows out the candles. Sam sets plates in front of everyone along with a fork, pulling the candles out Sam cuts a piece of came for everyone.

"It was all him, I only guarded the kitchen," Sam plops himself down at starts wolfing down his slice.

"I know you would have like a pie, but when I tried to make the filling it started to explode," Castiel looks down at his plate and picks at the chocolate frosting.

"It was bubbling over cause you turned the heat way too up," Sam snorts.

"Pie or not, thank you, Cas," Dean shoots Castiel a grin, making him blush. They eat their cake while Castiel tells Dean about him practicing making pies all week and where all the "store-bought" pies came from.

"You made all of those? As practice? Damn Cas, you should make me pies every day! That shit was good!" Dean says, swallowing his last bite of cake.

Castiel beams at the compliment, his face turning all shades of red. "Thank you, Dean," his voice going even lower from the compliments.

"Well, I'm going to give you my present, then I'll leave you to receive Cas'," Sam grabs everyone's plate and deposits them before going to grab Dean's gift.

Dean rubs his fingers against the table, feeling Castiel's eyes on him, he glances over at him. "So what's your present?"

"Am I supposed to tell you?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, Sam said not to anything."

"Well Sam's not here now is he?"

That makes the angel pause for a second, he strokes his chin and grumbles to himself. "He isn't here, but I want to wait for later."

"Lame," Dean takes his fork and digs into the actual cake. "This cake is awesome, where'd you find the candles?" Dean asks with a full mouth, twirling a candle between his fingers.

"I don't know, Sam ran out for cake stuff when we gave up on the pie," Castiel scrapes some of the frosting off of the cake and sucks it off his finger. Dean's eyes linger on it, his eyes quickly snap away when Sam comes around and tosses a wrapped present in blue wrapping paper.

"Enjoy," Sam sits back in his seat and slides Castiel and Dean an opened beer.

Dean tears through the wrapping paper to find a couple of flannels and a new AC/DC shirt. "Thanks, Sammy," Dean grins as he unfolds his new shirt.

"I knew you need a new blue flannel after that werewolf tore through it," Sam shrugs. "And I saw that AC/DC shirt and it's so soft, I knew you'd love it."

"Thanks, Sammy, really, for everything.,

"No problem. Now I've gotta clean up the kitchen, we have apple chunks everywhere in there," Sam chuckles and heads to the kitchen, leaving Castiel and Dean alone. "It smells great though," he calls out as he quickly walks to the kitchen.

"So my next gift?" Dean watches curiously as Castiel saunters over to him.

"Is a kiss," Castiel grins, although Dean can't tell if it's mischievously or some other emotion he doesn't want to consider.

"Like the chocolate?" Dean asks, hoping it's not that kind of kiss. Dean has admitted to himself that he has been in love with the angel ever since he rescued him from that one angel, Zachariah. 

Which was years ago, he has never considered that his love might be returned, and he never convinced himself to ask the angel out. Whenever he gets close, Castiel stares at him eerily and Dean freaks out.

"I didn't know there was chocolate with the same name," Castiel pushes his chair back. "But this is only if you want one."

"Yes," Dean squeaks. "I-I want one." Castiel grins once more and moves to sit on his lap, his lips an inch from Dean's, the angel pins Dean in the chair as Dean cups Castiel's face.

Dean quickly licks his kips before they connect with the angels. Dean can't help but melt into Castiel's touch. They break apart for a quick breath and get right back at it.

Dean worms his fingers through Castiel's hair, moaning as he opens his mouth, he lets the angel have free roam over him. Dean rakes his blunt nails over Castiel's scalp, making him let out a filthy groan. He feels all his blood rushing south as he replays that heavenly sound over and over again.

"Happy Birthday Dean," Castiel rests his forehead against Dean's.

"Could I perhaps get more?"

"I don't see why not. Sam will be in there for a while, while freaking out over a couple of bubbles I accidentally made it explode and got it on the ceiling," Castiel giggles.

"Then how 'bout we move this to my room and makes this a birthday to remember?"

"I'll do whatever you want birthday boy."

"Fuck yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked that, I had fun writing it and I have a headcanon that, under stress, Cas will make things explode. 
> 
> If you wanna follow me on Tumblr, just go to blueberryrock.tumblr.com That's my main if you wanna follow that, but my fic account is rando-fandom-drabbles.tumblr.com where this will be up.
> 
> Thanks for reading and once again, feel free to leave kudos and a comment, I'll try to reply!


End file.
